


Selfless Little Coward

by booktick



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And when the Winter comes, will it be you I call on for warmth, little beast?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfless Little Coward

**Disclaimer:** I own none of this franchise.

* * *

Tyrion kept himself busy by standing behind the locked door. At least, he hoped it was locked. He never did much care for his sister’s games, and this was no exception. He lifted the cover on the peep hole, to glance outside into the hallway.

She said she wanted to help him..

Down the steps of Casterly Rock.

His eyes glanced all around, at each and every thing he could manage to see. She had to be out there…somewhere. This was far from fair. He was but a man behind a door and her a Queen of ashes.She did not have Jaime to play with, to chase around so Tyrion was a last resort. He’d much preferred if she’d played with the cat instead.

There was a silence that grew while he continued to see no one in the hall. He would have unlocked the door if he were a naive man, an idiot, which he was neither so he did not. He remained standing on the stool, staring out through the peep hole into the hallway.

He squinted, hearing a humming. He nearly flinched when a face appeared in front of his eyes. Blond curls curls and a round face, his lovely big sister. Tyrion frowned.

“Are you not going to come and play, little brother?” Oh, how she smiled prettily at him and tilted her head. He glanced to the side then back at her. Tyrion still was not too keen on the idea of Cersei’s idea of playing.

“No, thank you.” He kept their eyes locked.   
“You’re being awfully sour, little one.” Cersei glanced at her hands, standing up straight. She took a few steps back, and was holding flowers.

“Don’t you have Joffery to coddle?” He looked over the flowers she held then up at her face. He couldn’t quite tell what she was wearing. Something red or gold most likely. Red was always Cersei’s color and she wore it red.

“I thought you wanted to have time to bond.” Cersei began to pick at the petals at her flowers.

“Yes.” Tyrion glanced over the flowers again “However alone would suit me more than anything. You’ll need to find something else to pass your time.” His mix matched eyes finding hers.

“I’m sure you’ll think of a creative idea. You always do, sis.”

His lovely sis tilted her head down, though her eyes glanced up. Her silence was everything to him at the moment. It either meant she was going to have his door chopped down or she was trying to bother him until he screwed up. Either way, he much preferred her when she spoke, when he thought of her at all.

“Now you’re being rude.”

He frowned, looking away from her. His hand pressed against the door. There was a creaking, the door felt so warm. Maybe he was growing fever from being in the lioness presence. His head tilted back up, staring at her once more.

“Forgive me.” Tyrion spoke softly, still not unlocking the door “I’m not one for company.”

Cersei’s lips were pressed together, still picking the petals before she stepped closer. She’s so close to the door, he actually leaned away from his side of the door. His sister had a talent for making him uncomfortable.

“Please?” Her voice is soft.

No, Cersei is only a liar and wishes to harm you. She’s manipulates everything in her path and if she cannot she burns them until they are ash.

He looked down before stepping off his stool. He unlocked each that was on the door. Even then Tyrion only cracked the door and looked up at her “Why are you here, Cersei?”

He’d have said something far more clever if Jaime or the others were here. However it was only them, the odd golden haired duo who despised each other’s very existence.

Cersei was far too charming and polite towards him at the moment. She looked down at him, curls over her shoulders, and he realized her dress was indeed Lannister red. No real surprise there, as he’d thought…Cersei wore it well.

Tyrion smiled, a thin smile as he stared at her “Did I make the rare and long sought accomplishment of making Cersei Lannister speechless?” He tilted his head, trying his best to not appear worried.

“Might I speak with you privately?”

His smile faded, and he turned away. He began to shut the door “I am rather busy. Whoring and drinking myself to dea-“

Her foot caught between the door’s crack. Though he looked back at her slowly, he frowned once more “Careful, sis. I’d think you were wanting more than talking.”

Cersei tilted her head all the same, waiting and smiling.

The door opened and he walked back to his bed. Tyrion picked his shirt up, sliding it on. He didn’t even bother to look back at her, though he felt that stare. There was a glass of wine somewhere surely.

“What is it? Being me is awfully tiring.”

Cersei laughed actually, walking past him and sat in a chair. When he finally looked at her, he had to stop in mid step. She was there sitting as if it were a throne…but..

Her arms were on the armrests, yet her legs were spread some. Her curls dangled off her shoulders. She acted as if she were seventeen again. This wasn’t becoming of a Queen, but she was a Lannister.

Tyrion allowed himself a moment longer to stare before looking away. He swallowed, brushing his own hair out of his face “I am not Jaime.” I will not be fooled or ruled by Cersei’s….

She’s quite beautiful in her own way.

“Are you cold?” He tried once again, grasping the wine bottle from the table near by. He stared at her, wondering if it had been a good idea not to light the fire in the room.

“Why?” Cersei’s lips turned upwards some “Fearful I might die from sudden chills?”

“No, I just—”

“What a selfless little coward…worrying about your sister. Do you think that makes you less or more of a man? Less or more of a Lannister, imp?” Cersei watched him carefully, lips parting and a slight smile.

“I am not afraid of you, sis.” He insisted softly.

She cut him off right away “And when the Winter comes, will it be you I call on for warmth, little beast?” There was another silence, and Tyrion could only stare at her.

His lips parting, but no real words came out. He wasn’t so clever at that moment, was he? Tyrion Lannister speechless was a rarity as well.

“Cersei…” It finally came out, her name of all things.

“Please.” He never asked much of her, only for her to be civil as he was to her in front of others. They should have some boundries when alone.

Tyrion did not like the game she played at.

She laughed at him though, looking away “I was jesting, you little idiot.” Cersei grinned, looking at him “Look at your face, pale as a virgin milkmaid. It does not become you, Tyrion. Not at all.” Cersei moved from her seat, standing. She dusted off the invisible dust from her dress, and walked towards him.

Tyrion took a few steps back, away from her. He watched her carefully, like prey did their predator. It was awfully cold suddenly, wasn’t it?

“You musn’t worry. I do not wish to harm you today, little one.” She smiled, mocking a curtsy for him “Lord Tyrion.” Cersei walked away from him that time, and to the door, only glancing back over his shoulder once.

“Do keep your fireplace lit more often, dear brother.” She glanced at the empty fireplace then to him “I might request that warmth from you later on.”

She left then, the door shutting behind her.

Tyrion let out a sigh of relief “Gods…” He shook his head, leaning against the wall.

She was worst than most, and she was beautiful more than others.

He hated her for it.

Tyrion hated her greatly for that.


End file.
